


birthday kiss

by kantele



Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [36]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Presents, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Summer of 1899, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kantele/pseuds/kantele
Summary: Prompts:Kissing by the riverCelebration
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Grindeldore prompt fills [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1268210
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	birthday kiss

**Author's Note:**

> today is jude law's birthday btw. happy birthday, sir, and please don't read any of my fics if you happen to stumble on this site by accident

Albus was sitting by the river, watching it flow by as he waited for Gellert to arrive. He fiddled with pieces of grass before tugging them out and throwing them into the water where they quickly floated out of sight. He sighed. He had had another fight with Aberforth this morning. He had thought that things had been going well, but after Gellert had arrived a few weeks ago, Aberforth had grown irritable and confrontational, even more so than he had been before. Albus ripped another handful of grass off the ground and threw it in the river. Ariana was fine. She didn’t need Albus to watch over her constantly. So what if he had been spending a lot of time with Gellert? Wasn’t he allowed to have friends? Or was he supposed to give those up too? He picked up a rock and threw it, hard as he could into the water. The effect wasn’t very satisfying. All he achieved was a small plop. Sighing, he rested his head against his knees. He wondered where Gellert was.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, however, there was rustling coming from the small field behind him, and turning, he saw Gellert approaching him, holding a small packet in his hands. Albus smiled, feeling instantly better at the sight of his friend. Gellert returned the smile, although Albus was sure his smile was far more brilliant than his.

Gellert flopped down next to him, dramatically throwing a hand over his eyes as he let out a loud sigh. “I apologise for my lateness. Tante made me clean up my room.”

Albus smiled and looked down on him. “I forgive you,” he told him, mock-serious.

Gellert smirked, peering up at him from behind his fingers. Seeming to remember something, he placed the small packet onto Albus’ hands. Raising a brow, Albus took it and rolled it curiously between his hands. It was rather small and soft, wrapped rather clumsily in newspaper and decorated with a red string.

“What is this?” he asked.

“Your birthday present, obviously,” Gellert muttered, his eyes now closed and his hands laying on his stomach.

Albus felt himself flush. “Ah, I didn’t expect- ”

Gellert waved his hand dismissively. “Nonsense. Open it.”

Albus did. Opening the paper carefully, he rolled out a pair of purple socks, decorated with twinkling golden stars. He traced the pattern with his finger, admiring the softness of the material.

“Is it alright?”

Albus looked at him questioningly. Gellert looked uncharacteristically apprehensive, his eyes dancing from Albus’ eyes to the river and back again. He was twisting a short hay straw between his fingertips. It made him look younger, not as sure of himself. It made Albus smile.

“I love them,” Albus assured him, smiling. Gellert’s eyes snapped back up, looking for a lie on Albus’ face. Albus smiled. “I do. You know, you are the first person who hasn’t given me books.”

Slowly, Gellert’s unsure expression turned into a smirk.

“Good,” he said, sounding very pleased with himself.

Albus slapped him on the nose with his gift.

Gellert sprung up suddenly, grabbing Albus and making him shriek in surprise as Gellert unceremoniously rolled them over, and they tumbled down the small slope. They ended just a few inches away from the water, Albus on his back, lying beneath a smirking Gellert and both of them laughing like children.

As their laughter faded, the look on Gellert’s face grew more thoughtful. He ran his eyes over Albus’ face, his gaze lingering on the bottom part of Albus’ face. Something in his eyes made Albus want to squirm. His weight was heavy on top of him, but he didn’t feel like pushing Gellert off. It was- almost reassuring. Albus felt himself blush again, and he heartily cursed his redhead complexion that would surely not conceal his flushed cheeks from the boy on top of him.

Albus stopped breathing as Gellert raised a hand and used it to brush a strand of Albus’ hair behind his ear. His heart started to pound furiously in his chest. Gellert’s face was very close.

“You know, I had another gift for you,” Gellert whispered.

Albus let out a shaky breath, “What is it?”

“This,” Gellert said and bent down and kissed him.

Albus froze, and before he could react, Gellert withdrew and smiling, said, “Happy Birthday.”

Albus was sure his face must have looked on fire by now. His fears were confirmed as Gellert laughed at him, so he smacked him again with his socks before pulling him back into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment if you liked it!
> 
> My Tumblr: [bloodtroth](https://bloodtroth.tumblr.com/)


End file.
